narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Training
Yuraga Uchiha patiently waits in the forest for the new men he will train. Moyasu and Arufa Inuzuka walk out from behind some tree. "Are both of you ready for your training", said Yuraga "Yes Yuraga-sensei", they both said together. "Alright you both know about the three types of fighting, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu. All three can be deadly in combat if you use them right. The key to victory is strategy, dont just throw jutsu around like nothing it will get you nowhere and trust me i know that from experience. I want you both to come at me and fight until i say stop. I want to see what you guys are capable of currently" he said. "Yes sir" they said as the charged at Yuraga, Moyasu pulled out his tanto and Arufa pulled out his duel Katana as they both slashed at Yuraga. Yuraga quickly activated his sharingan for a second then dissapeared. Both warriors were now in 2 different locations, nowhere near eachother Moyasu was in a big open plain, while Arufa was in a dark cave. Arufa sniffed around trying to find a scent while Moyasu thought about what happened, "Where am I? Is this a genjutsu" thought Moyasu as he channeled some of Hottou~ingu's chakra. Then in a distorted voice could be heard as it echoed to Moyasu "Now now that wont do" he said then in an instant he felt a hit as weird symbolsappeared on Moyasu's stomach. This shall stop you from using any of that beasts chakra your on your own from here on. "Well that adds to my theory that this might be a genjutsu" said Moyasu as he started to walk around. Genjutsu Yuraga appeared infront of both men. "Yes this is a Genjutsu but it doesnt matter how hard you believe it is fake, you wont break it. Now we are going to test out your skills seperatly" he said. "Should have expected this from an Uchiha" said Moyasu as he got into a stance. Both Yuraga's ran toward both Arufa and Moyasu. Arufa jumped towards Yuraga while he spun with his blades and was surrounded by fire, "Fire Release: Combustion Fang. Moyasu went through hand signs, Scorch Release:Cerberus Roar Both Yuraga's simply jump out of the way of each attack. They both float in the air, you need to be faster then that and i told you dont just throw jutsu at me. As Arufa stopped spinning he threw one of his swords at Yuraga, While Moyasu jumped after him. He broke the Genjutsu, both men were again in the forest next to eachother while Yuraga appeared before them "ok enough of that work together use your full power and take me down" he said. Arufa activated Forbidden Jutsu: Wolf Blood turning into a wolf beast while Moyasu used Yang Release: Chakra Covering. "Fang passing Fang" said Arufa, "Chakra Arms" said Moyasu as he sent the arms at Yuraga. Yuraga waits until the chakra arms is close then jumps out of the way hoping they would collide into arufa.